Prelude and Fugue
by Haziel
Summary: [Taito, AU] Can two lives collide and not be broken? Can two voices make music even though they sing different songs?


**Author's note: **This is my first Taito fic I've ever done so before we start I just want to say two things:

-First, the idea for the fic (and the title) came to me while I was hearing Bach's Well Tempered Clavier, which is a series of preludes and fugues in each tonality (don't worry if you don't understand it because I will try to explain any technical term that appears in the story. Using the idea of the prelude- musically it is supposed to be an introductory piece that prepares the listener for the real work- and fugue- a complicated composition which is made out of the crossing of various voices with the same melody- I got the idea to divide each of my chapters in two parts: a prelude and a fugue. The prelude will be kind of an introduction to the chapter, a description or a short part of the story before something important happens and the fugue will be a larger section where I will use one of the character's point of view (the character changes from chapter to chapter) to tell the story.

-Second, one of the things I like is the idea of my stories having a soundtrack. I tried it with one of my fics ("Winter in Haïa" if you'd like to have a look) but the problem was I didn't think anyone would have the music I used. So, I decided to make a soundtrack for this fic based only on one CD so if people wanted to hear it they could enjoy both the story and the music. For those interested, it's a very easy to find CD called "The Well-Tempered Clavier" by J.S. Bach (book I, harpsichord version). There are very cheap and available editions and all you have to do is choose the tracks I write.

Sorry for the long author's note. Now, on with the story! Oh, wait, first I have to…

**Disclaimer: **Digimon and the characters in this fic do not belong to me. (drat)

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Change in direction. (_No. XI- F major_)**

**Prelude**

Routine… it is one of the most common words to the man of our days. The constant repetition of the same actions day after day, month after month, year after year is vital for the function of any modern society. Therefore the life of every individual in a specific society will have, undoubtedly, a specific routine according to his work, age or sex.

From the moment we are babies (wake up, cry, eat, cry, change dippers, cry, eat again, cry, sleep, cry, cry, cry…), adults (wake up, get coffee, leave home, work, eat, work, get home, eat, sleep) or elderly (wake up, get medicine, get fed, cry, change dippers, get medicine, sleep)… routine is a reality for all of us.

But there are times, moments or actions that change that routine temporarily or perpetually, be it the death of someone that was in our routine, change of place, change of state, change of age, or your own death. And when that routine changes so does our life change (in case of death our life ends, but that's beside the point).

In this case the routine of two teenage individuals is about to be changed forever through the phenomenon known as collision.

One of them is Taichi Yagami, 17 year old, spiky hair, slightly tanned skin, auburn eyes, born in Europe but of Japanese origin and finishing high school. Taichi can be seen as a normal teenager (if there is anything remotely close to a "normal teenager".

Teenage years are not really prone to routine, because humans at that age still have that little spark of self worth (or plain thick headedness, you'll be the judge) that prevents them from losing any trace of originality… at least some of them, and Taichi is one of them. Even though that's true, his life has what you can call a routine.

But that routine as already been changed somewhat… for the school he is entering now is not his normal school. He has begun his year in a new school with new people and new teachers. But that has not truly upset his routine so he still has his own normal agenda… well at least until now.

**

* * *

Fugue (Taichi, the new guy)**

Ah… Monday morning! Don't be fooled… I'm actually dying of sleep. And beginning classes in a school I've never been to before wasn't exactly the perfect way to kick a school year off in my book.

It only took me one look at my new school to realize it was almost like my old school. Well, there were fewer people, but I had already been warned about that. But no matter how many or how little people there were they still acted the same. The students joined as if they were human magnets in large or small groups and each group was made up of almost identical clones. They wore the same, they moved the same way, they looked the same… hell, they even talked the same.

It would be depressing if only I gave a shit.

As I walked to my building (oh yeah, the school was also built the same way, with five buildings for each area a student chose: mathematics, sciences, humanities, design and sports… yay for predictability) I couldn't help making out the different groups: the jocks still laughing over body functions, the goths still wearing too much make up and black, the rich kids still spending a fortune on their clothes, the honour students still carrying way too many books for one person, the popular bunch still revelling in their own stuck up nose and of course the cheerleaders still shrieking way too loud for my taste.

Now don't get me wrong… I'm the kind of guy who likes to get along with everyone; I think everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves. But the idea of a person being defined by a group… I don't think people are worth that little (well, most people). I like to play football, but that doesn't make me a jock, I like what I wear but that won't make me a shop-a-holic, I like getting nice grades but you don't see me burning eyelashes over a schoolbook.

Even so, I know I'm different from everyone here. These are not the people I know or talk to; these are not my friends… and to tell you the truth I don't really care if they'll ever be my friends. I have friends who are not here and also weren't back in my old school. And that's one of the things that make me different.

Wanna know how I'm different? Stick around.

Oh yeah… my name is Taichi Yagami (but I guess you already know all about me), although I prefer that you call me Tai.

I found my building and went inside. There were already some students waiting at the door of the classrooms. Mine was number 11 and I had no idea where that was. I asked the janitor where my room was and he answered (with that usual "get the hell away from me" charm they normally give to people) pointing to the stairs. The building had two storeys and when I reached the second I found myself even more confused. There were no numbers in the doors and if there were, there were too many people for me to see.

Eventually I had to grab my schedule from my backpack to make sure I was in the right building or school for that matter. Everything is confusing this early in the morning and I am anything but a morning person (stating the obvious, right?).

"Hi there!"

The high pitched squeal made me jump. I looked at me right and found the source of the sound. A girl, a bit smaller than me, hair dyed pink down to her elbows, brown eyes and wearing pink (a bit too strong for my eyes at this hour of the morning) was standing there looking at me and giggling looking very pleased with surprising. She spoke again.

"Hey, are you the new guy at class 3-B?"

Wow, that was a surprise. I answered a bit sheepishly.

"Hmm, yes I am. How do you know?"

"Well, I remember being told we were having a new guy in our class so it was kind of a big deal. And I've never seen you around."

"Oh… what do you mean a big deal?"

"Forget it, nothing important. By the way, I'm Mimi, nice to meet you."

"Hi… my name's Taichi."

I really suck at introductions.

"Nice to meet you Taichi… you're looking for our classroom, right?"

"Yeah… I can't see where the numbers are."

"There are no numbers. You'll just have to remember where it is."

"How can I remember if I don't even know where it is?"

"That's why I'm here."

Great, I have a welcome committee. Sorry for the sarcasm… morning is not my time, ever. Actually, I was really phased out with someone being this nice to me in my first day. Perhaps this school was different after all…

Mimi escorted me to the door to our classroom. There was no one by the door which got me to think… what time was it. It only took me a minute to understand that

"Shit we're late!"

Mimi looked at me and smiled.

"Calm down. I'm here, remember?"

"But we're still late."

"Didn't think you would be so worried about punctuality…"

To tell you the truth I'm not… I just don't think that coming late for your first class, in you first day in your new school, is not that good of an entrance. All I did was mumble, which made Mimi giggle again.

"Don't worry, I was sent to get you. It's natural that you get lost here."

Ah… so the "kindness to strangers" theory I had was not that right. Mimi knocked on the door and told me to wait a few seconds. She didn't close the door behind her and entered the room. She spoke to a middle aged woman who I could only guess was my English Literature teacher.

"Miss… I've brought him."

The older woman directed her eyes to me. She seemed to have been hit by the full strength of gravity because there was no part of her face that wasn't downwards. With a sigh she told Mimi to sit down and gestured me to enter. As I walked inside the woman began talking in a dull and almost lifeless tone… someone needed their coffee (and it wasn't just me).

"Well class… as some of you already know, we're having a new class member from St. John High School. I hope you make him feel comfortable because that's not in my job description and I'm way too busy for that."

The class sounded a small chuckle… a very female chuckle. I turned around to meet my class having already prepared my off the top cheesy grin (which I have perfected to an art form).

"Hi everyone… my name's Taichi Yagami."

And that's when I saw it… the class. The class was all made up of… girls!

* * *

Girls! Girls, girls everywhere and not a boy to see…

I didn't know if my grin resisted the shock, and to be honest I didn't care if it had. But the more I looked the more it became undeniable… the class was entirely made of girls.

It isn't what you're thinking; I'm not some kind of misogynist psycho… I like girls; most of my friends are girls; I really get along with them. It's just that… well… girls are very nice and all, but girls are not… guys. And if you're starting to wonder if I'm gay, then what the hell took you so long to figure that out?

To get things straight (which is exactly what I'm not), a class without one single guy is like a modern art gallery: you don't really understand the point of it. Which meant that a classroom populated only by girls, while it would be an oasis to any straight (have pity on them) guy, to me it was like the damn Sahara. And, since this would be my only class throughout the whole year, things weren't looking that bright.

The teacher began to speak again seeing I had nothing to say (and I think they wouldn't like to hear what I wanted to say).

"Well… since introductions have already been made; Taichi, do you mind choosing your seat so we can begin class?"

The room was made up of seat desks and I wasn't feeling like seating in an empty desk. I scavenged with my eyes for a free seat and then I saw it… or rather him. Yes, him, hiding in the end of the classroom, like a gem (and what a gem), was the last of the remains of what could be considered the male part of the class… a head of messy blonde almost golden hair hanging a bit bellow his chin with the palest smoothest skin you could imagine, his eyes were hidden from me looking downwards on a sheet of paper and he was sitting next to… a free seat!

I almost sighed; in fact, I think I did because some of the girls in the front looked at me oddly. The teacher spoke again showing she wasn't the patient (or nice for that matter) type.

"Anytime now…"

Before she could even finish speaking I was already making my way to the desk. I controlled my legs not to dash but then again could you blame me. I stopped at the desk and grinned at my soon-to-be desk partner.

"Mind if I seat here?"

The head quickly turned to me as if surprised and sent me a cool steely blue penetrating gaze as if he was reading the fine print of a contract in my eyes. He stared at me like that for a few seconds before shrugging his elbows as if saying "sure, go ahead, see if I care" and returning his attention to whatever it was he had been looking at before.

Ok… that's minus ten points for the attitude but boy were the eyes a plus. I sat down and settled my things as the teacher began to start class.

"I think everyone here besides Mr. Yagami knows me so we can skip the introductions and get to work… we're going to start our year with the a few notes on post-medieval literature and then we'll be studying Shakespearean drama and poetry…"

Well, that's it for my attention span… and it seemed like my partner thought the same. His eyes still fixed on a sheet of paper since the beginning a class. I realized I didn't even know what his name was… not really wanting to find out how good of a hear our living-dead of a teacher had I took a paper from my folder trying to get some information from him.

_So what's your name?_

I elbowed him and passed the paper. He took it with a quiet complaint and wrote something before handing it to me again and returning to whatever he was doing.

_Yamato Ishida._

I stared at the name in disbelief. I wrote again and almost shoved the paper in front of him when he tried to ignore me; if you think that an attitude will stop me from doing anything than you've got another thing coming.

_Are you Japanese as well?_

I smiled when he looked at me, hoping this would break somewhat the big ice barrier between us Mr. Ishida here seemed to be creating. He handed me the paper again sighing.

_My parents are Japanese. Now, do you mind stopping with this little research essay?_

Those were a lot of question marks… I rethought my strategy and hid my paper back in the folder and tried to pay attention to class… no go. I turned to look at Yamato (can I help it if he's the only good thing I have to look at?).He was wearing grey khaki pants and a white button-down blue shirt and a jacket of a darker blue… formal yes, but I like it. He was writing something in the sheet of paper and sometimes he would stop to hum something before writing again.

I have to admit curiosity is kind of a drug to me so I couldn't resist taking a peek at what he was working on. But before I could even see what it was he took it from my sight and I was met with a pair of fulminating icy blue eyes.

Now, if eyes could kill these would be the kind of eyes that would torture you until you begged to be killed and then let you live in pain… yeah, that bad. Yamato breathed very slowly trying to appear more menacing, and boy did it work. He spoke with a low and quiet voice.

"I'm sorry… do we know each other or are you just a newcomer who's getting too nosy?"

I would have frozen if his voice hadn't turned me to putty (yup, it was that sexy).

"I'm sorry if you two gentlemen find my class uninteresting… perhaps you would like to continue the conversation outside"

In less than a second Yamato's expression softened at the sound of the teacher's voice and spoke to her.

"Pardon miss, I was just trying to make Taichi feel welcome at our new school."

The teacher returned to her mind numbing drawl and Yamato went back to his work before giving me another hard stare. I was still amazed at how he pulled off that stunt; it was like he had two personalities, and one of them didn't like me one bit.

That didn't mean I was stopping my pursuit; I like it when they make themselves hard to get. Call it masochism or wishful thinking… I call it a matter of time.

* * *

I decided to stop pestering Yamato, having the whole school year to know him I could wait until he had lowered his guard and then he would find out exactly how nosy I can be. Hey, all work and no play make Tai a very dull boy.

Mimi was really friendly from the start and even introduced me to the rest of the class. As I had imagined most of them were cheerleaders or just rich so I didn't see any great friendship coming up (hey, I like to get along with people, that doesn't mean I have to become everyone's friend). Except for Mimi; apart from her looks and a strange addiction to gossip she was really different from the other girls.

In fact, she was the only who seemed to be friends with Yamato. They stayed most of their breaks in the building since we didn't change classroom that day (or any day for that matter; only when we had PE); they mostly talked and kept to themselves.

Since I had nowhere to go and knew no one, Mimi asked me if I wanted to play some cards with them since they needed someone else. And yes I did play with them, and yes I lost to Mimi and yes Yamato was still glacier-man. In fact the only person he actually spoke without a menace in each sentence was Mimi; I began to wonder if they knew each other beyond the school.

The last class was history… the teacher was completely different from the living corpse I had found in my first class. He was a fifty year old balding man, named Mr. Amadeus and with the greatest sense of humour. Everyone laughed, even Yamato which was a surprise. Of course things couldn't go that well for so long so in the end we had to make a surprise test.

"Just to see how much I will have to bore you with the same facts over and over again." He said in one last attempt to humour us.

I didn't really care; history is one of the few subjects I actually enjoy so making the test was really easy. I even had read a bit of my schoolbook before school started (yes, I can be a nerd sometimes) so I already was prepared for anything. So everyone did the test a few quicker than others. I finished before the bell rang so I was charged with the duty of "doing nothing for a while" in his words.

I have to admit I was getting a bit edgy waiting for the clock to hurry up… I still had to wait fifteen minutes and time wasn't going fast enough for me. Mr. Amadeus came up to me with a smile in his face.

"Have somewhere to go, do you?"

I nodded.

"Well… actually I do. But it's not like I'm going to be there late if I wait."

"Yes… but sitting here doing nothing is not helping get wherever you need to go, right?"

"Hmm… guess so."

"Very well… go right ahead. If I wanted statues for my classroom believe I'd get something a bit more classical than you."

I couldn't help chuckle at that.

"Yup… I'm not quite the Venus de Milo."

This time it was the older man that laughed. I also heard a little snicker by my side; I turned and found Yamato chuckling. Wow, he is human after all! Mr. Amadeus cleared his throat.

"Oh look! The new guy made a funny… and you get extra points for the historical reference. Fine… go ahead, I won't say a thing if you go right ahead."

I stared at the old man bewitched… he was actually serious.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I've said it twice so I guess so. Besides it's not like I'm not used to it. Speaking of which… Yamato, Mimi, have you finished your test as well."

They both nodded.

"Alright, you can go as well. I guess you have more important things to do."

That was strange…

Mimi and Yamato thanked him and went out with me. We walked to the exit and then we went our separate ways.

"Well… see you tomorrow Taichi." Mimi waved.

"Yeah see you… where are you both going, by the way?" I asked.

Yamato's ice blue stare met mine like a freeze ray.

"And yet again I forgot that I must tell you every little detail of my life."

Ouch… that actually stung. Mimi elbowed the blonde with some strength.

"Now Matt… forget about it Taichi, he always gets like this at this time of the month."

I had to keep myself from laughing since Yamato's eyes were still on me. Well… at least now I knew his nickname. Mimi waved to me one last time… I kinda liked that girl, she wasn't at all what she seemed at first glance, and that "time of the month" thing was hilarious. The pair went on their way leaving me by the school front.

You must be wondering where they went but let me remind you that… you should be wondering where I was going! I'm the one narrating here, remember?

* * *

I arrived at my destination and got off my skateboard. Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you, I skate but I use it more as a mean of transportation; it's faster than going by bus and way cheaper.

Standing in front of me was a large stone building in a more classical design than the other buildings with columns and a big ornamented gate. The stone was grey but that was just the age and the good old smog doing its job.

Welcome to the Conservatoire!

This is where I do my real studies. And what are they you ask… well, I study music.

Yes, you heard me; I'm studying to be a musician, keeping the family tradition alive (I'll explain that part later). More specifically I'm studying singing and classic guitar. Well, actually it's not a guitar, it's a theorbe which is kind of like a huge guitar with more strings and with a much richer sound (like having the power of five guitars in your hand); having that instrument in your hands makes me feel really good, and it's not just the size, even though it matters.

My plans aren't quite made up. I just know I want music… I don't even know if it's going to be classic, perhaps jazz or something where I can sing. Since my voice ended changing (thank god for that) everyone says I have a beautiful voice and I really like singing so that seems like the obvious choice.

I entered the building and looked at the huge clock hanging on one of the walls of the lobby. I still had ten minutes before school started… I decided to see if any of my friends had already arrived.

Yes, this is where my friends are.

This is the place where I work the hardest and really hope to achieve something. So I don't care how many times I change school as long as I can stay here working.

And now… my day has really begun.

* * *

I got home ateight o'clock in the evening (yes, classes really go that late) and was exhausted. Classes went pretty well but today Music History was just way too boring for me; there's just so much Chopin I can take before I get depressed… and sleepy for that matter.

I live in an apartment close to the Conservatoire which comes in handy for all the family. It was a small house but was really cosy and it was always good to return there by the end of the day. The minute I entered the sound of the piano hit me in the face; Mozart, and boy was it sugary!

I wasn't surprised to find my sister Kari sitting by the piano. The living room is the biggest area in the house but it's a bit crowded since besides the normal sofa, furniture and TV it also has an up straight piano by the wall and a harpsichord.

And now for a music lesson by Taichi Yagami: the harpsichord is a keyboard instrument that looks like a grand piano only smaller; the sound is also completely different from the piano since the chords are not hit by hammers but are plucked; the result is a sound similar to the guitar. The instrument was probably the most valuable thing in the room.

Hikari (I call her Kari) is my little sister; she's fifteen and is also a student at the Conservatoire. As you might have guessed she plays the piano, and really well for that matter. She has already made up her mind of following a piano career so she is always trying to improve on her skills. I kind of envy her for already being so sure of what she wants to do.

Seeing how concentrated she was I couldn't stop myself from mocking her a bit.

"Ah… the cries of a tormented keyboard… my dear sister must be playing the piano."

Kari stopped her hands and stuck out her tongue at me.

"You never stop do you?"

"Why should I?"

"It's natural to respect those with greater talent."

"Talent, you… don't make me laugh. You couldn't get talent even if it came with your cereals."

"It's natural you say that. I'd be surprised if you actually knew what talent is."

"Keyboard-aggressor!"

"Guitar freak!"

"Little miss diva!"

"Sorry excuse for a virtuoso!"

This could have continued on and on but like I said: I was really tired. I waved my hand in a sign of truce. Kari shrugged and returned to playing. I started to go to my room.

"You should get a guy… I'm sick of having to deal with your frustration."

"Tell me about it."

Yes, Kari knows about me being gay and she's ok with it. She actually finds it kind of cute. She was the only one in the house that knew about it. But besides her the only one left in the house was…

The door clicked open.

"Hi kids… how was school today."

… my mom. Yes we live alone with our mother. Long story… the ending: there's no daddy in this family and we're fine with it.

My mother was the owner of the harpsichord in the room and the one responsible for getting me and Kari to start our music studies. She's a harpsichordist (a really good one) but she also gives classes in the Conservatoire. I don't actually see her that often since she has a strange schedule. You see… my mother is not yet a full time teacher at our school so she normally gets the odd hours to work, even though she deserves much more.

Today she seemed really happy with a huge grin shining in her face.

"Wow mom, something good must have happened." Kari was the one to comment.

My mother turned to us her smiled widening and she gave a small giggle. It must be really good news!

"Actually kids, I have great news!"

We approached her wide eyed.

"I just got a full time teacher's job… and a salary three times bigger."

Kari and I screamed… this was the best news ever. We were actually going through a tough financial time and this was like a godsend. I jumped in the air.

"That's awesome mom. The people at the Conservatoire finally recognized your work."

Her expression changed a bit.

"Well kids… that's not true actually."

We both stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked.

"My job is not at the Conservatoire. The school that gave me the job was the Institute."

Our jaws both dropped. I couldn't believe it… my mom was a teacher at the Institute; that was something I wouldn't even think of.

Let me explain… we live in the capital (an important fact which I really don't give a damn about) so there are actually two music schools. The Conservatoire where me and Kari have our classes and where most of our friends go to and then there's the Institute. Since I can remember there was always a huge fight between the Institute and the Conservatoire and the Institute.

The Conservatoire is larger and has many more students; in fact it's where most people are. The Institute as small installations but it also has the best teachers and the best students. It was kind of an elite school where only the best were accepted.

The result was that the people at the Institute, teachers and students were always looking down at the Conservatoire; not only that but the Institute gets to gain access to some of the Conservatoire's buildings like the dormitories for the exchange students and the concert halls since they don't have enough space.

They actually consider themselves the only people that are truly teaching music and the Conservatoire is just for ignorant scum (which I'll admit some of the students are… but that's beside the point)

I've always hated that side in people so I always thought of the Institute as one of those very exclusive and selective schools where only the cream of the crop was accepted and where most of the people were all kind of geniuses and stuck up idiots who thought they were the only people with the right of making music.

So, I didn't really know what to feel about it. In a way it was terrible having a mother teaching all those self-centred jerks and mingling with the other teachers, but it was also a great sign of recognition. Most teachers were always trying to get in that school since it had better salary and was much more prestigious… and my mom had just been accepted as one of the best teachers.

I think Kari was thinking exactly the same thing since her eyes were still as wide as before. But mom didn't seem to be finished.

"And there's actually something else I wanted to talk about."

We both turned to listen not sure if we were going to like it. Our mom took two letters from her bag and gave one to each. They had the seal of the institute and mine was addressed to Mr. Taichi Yagami. I ripped it open at the same time as my sister and we both began reading it.

_Congratulations Mr. Taichi Yagami_

_Through your talents and capabilities the Royal Institute has found you as the next choice to join one of the most prestigious music schools in the country. Congratulations on being selected._

_As a new student you'll have at your disposition the best education we can offer and you'll be assured a positive future should you choose a musical career. Since you have already some musical studies you have already been transferred to a level that should suit your capabilities._

_You are now a student in the "voice" and "ancient fingered strings" courses. Since you are a new student you will be expected to start classes the 25th September. When you arrive, please make your way to the student's councillor office to get your books and your uniform._

_We hope you reveal yourself as one of the musical talents of tomorrow._

_The direction_

* * *

I stared in disbelief at the paper. I read it over twice to make sure I wasn't wrong but there was simply no way to avoid what was written. I looked up from the paper to find my mother still looking at us with a mix of anxiety and fear.

"I…"

Kari tried to speak. I looked at her and found in her eyes the same thoughts I was having… she seemed as if she couldn't decide if she should scream "yay" or "fuck". It was exactly what I was trying to decide.

"Listen guys I…"

Before my mother could say anything I got up and quickly ran to my room locking the door behind me. I knew my mother would first talk to my sister and was glad for the few minutes of solitude that situation offered me.

My room is a small one; not many besides the several scores in a bookshelf and a good amount of… you know what, I don't really feel in the mood to give a fucking description. I laid down on my bed, scratching my head furiously. I looked over the letter once again.

_Since you are a new student you will be expected to start classes the 25th September._

That meant a week from now. That's just great; I've only started classes and already my mother decides to destroy my life so soon. And yet… I couldn't really believe in that.

Everything I said about the Institute is true… they're stuck up snobs who think they are better than us. But the problem is they **are** very talented stuck up snobs who are actually much better musicians than us.

The problem I had with the Institute was that they had all the benefits. But now that I was going to become a student there, I would be the one getting the benefits. So I should be glad…

No! Of course not! I hated the Institute because of their attitude, because of the way they considered themselves so superior. If I went there, they would probably try to brainwash me into becoming one of their own. I had nothing to gain… I would lose my friends, they would probably start hating me and I would never be the same.

But, after all, I would be getting the best education, the best teachers working on my skills, the best chances to have a good future in music. Being in the Institute would mean that I would always be one step ahead of everyone. I would finally feel like I was gaining something for my effort. The problem with music and all arts is that it all comes down to getting a chance; and being in the Institute was like making sure you would get most of the chances. This could be a godsend, the key to open all doors… I could finally get what I wanted.

Ah! What am I thinking! I sound like a greedy bastard… there are more important things than success and building a career. My friends, my beliefs, my way of doing things… all that would be over. Could I sacrifice that in order to finally get what I've always wanted; to be a musician?

I slapped myself on the forehead. Why the heck couldn't I even make a decision on whether to be happy or pissed?

As I kept beating myself to mental death a knock came from the other side of the door. My mother's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Tai… honey, is everything alright?"

I couldn't even think on what to say so I merely grunted. I didn't feel my mother move from her spot by my door.

"Tai… do you hate me for doing this?"

"I…" I gasped at the question. I could never hate my mother for anything; but the again I never started acting like this. She continued since I didn't really answer.

"Because, if you are really against it then you can just say no and go back to the Conservatoire. I know how you love that place; I really love it too. But Tai, I was only thinking of you when I asked them to accept you."

So she was the one responsible for this… she did all this; she went through the trouble of asking the direction. She risked her job for me.

"And when they heard you play and sing they said you were so talented. I was so glad because you would get the education I never had and the chances so few of us ever get."

I froze at that. I knew how much my mother worked; and even so she wouldn't even get a full job at the Conservatoire… all because she didn't have the stupid "credentials" or didn't go to a fancy school.

"I still remember when you told me you wanted to be a musician. I knew how hard it was for you to make a decision; there were so many things you liked doing but you could only choose one to be your job, your career. And I was so proud when you said it was music… so very happy Tai. But so very afraid that things might not work out for you."

I nodded to myself… I felt exactly the same from time to time.

"But don't you see… this could be what you need to make your own path and have the life you want. I only did this for you and your sister. Because you mean the world to me and I couldn't stand it if I hadn't at least tried to give you the best education."

I felt one small tear falling from the corner of my eye.

"So please understand… please don't hate me."

My mother stopped talking and there were a few seconds of silence when neither of us moved or said anything. And I finally made a decision. I got up and went to the door. I unlocked and found my mother standing there, her eyes a bit red, showing that she had also cried a bit. I gave her a hug and she returned me with an even stronger one.

"There's no way I'm letting them get me into a uniform." I joked.

We both laughed. Things were going to change… I only hoped it would be for the best.

**

* * *

A/N: Well… so this is it for the first chapter. Please leave a review; I like to know what people think of my work (just press the little button down there).**


End file.
